1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of window installation. More particularly, this invention relates to the installation of non-rectangular shaped windows in sheet rock and stud walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When constructing a building, openings are often cut into wall panels and through wall studs to provide space for a window and window casing that is inserted into the opening. Also, windows are often installed in an already finished construction. In both cases, the wall panel, typically made of sheet rock or drywall, and the studs have to be cut through to provide space for the window.
Today, many decorative windows are of unusual shape, such as hexagonal, oval, octagonal, triangular shape, etc. With conventional rectangular windows it is already a challenge to precisely match the size and shape of the opening cut in the wall with that of the window casing that is inserted, but with these decorative shapes, the job is even harder to accomplish accurately. A number of attempts have been made over the years to solve this problem. Most of these attempts include adjustable template devices for cutting and framing openings for doors and windows. The main disadvantage of most templates is that each one is adaptable to serve as a template for a variety of sizes and shapes of window and door openings and, as a result, the template can be quite complicated to use.
In housing construction today, a sheet rock installer may have unskilled workers assisting him or her, and ideally wants to work with clear specific instructions and easy-to-use tools that require little or no decision-making in interpreting the proper use of the tool. Also, many do-it-yourselfers go to a home supply store, such as HOME DEPOT, and buy windows for retrofitting into an already finished wall. The windows come with instructions on how to fit them into the wall, but, if the window is an unusual shape, the homeowner may lack the skill required to properly measure and cut an accurately sized opening through the sheet rock and the wall studs and may end up with much more finish work than was initially anticipated.
What is needed, therefore, is a template for a specific size and shape of window that is inexpensive and easy to use. What is further needed is a set of such templates that includes a template for each type of window that is typically installed in particular type, style, or model of housing construction.
For the reasons cited above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window template for a particular size and shape of window. It is a further object to provide a set of templates that includes the majority of sizes and shapes of windows installed in a particular type, style, or model of housing construction.
The objects are achieved by providing a template for a window opening in a wall constructed of a wall panel and wall studs. The objects are also achieved by providing a set of templates for the various sizes and shapes of windows typically installed in a particular type, style, or model of housing.
The template according to the present invention is a flat shape, made of plastic, sheet metal, or other suitably stiff and form-rigid material. The template has an outer perimeter and an inner perimeter, and the distance between the two perimeters corresponds to the thickness of the stud framing that typically needs to be replaced when cutting an opening greater than the distance between the wall studs. Thus, the inner dimensions of the template correspond to the dimensions of the window casing to be installed and the outer dimensions to the outer perimeter of the stud framing that has to be provided to support the window and the studs. For example, if the stud thickness is 1xc2xdxe2x80x3, then the difference between the inner and outer perimeter of the template is also 1xc2xdxe2x80x3.
When installing a window in a wall that is under construction, once the desired location of the window is determined, the studs are cut along the outer perimeter of the template. The opening is then framed to the octagonal hexagonal, oval, etc. shape. The template is then placed on the wall panel in the appropriate location, the inner perimeter of the template traced on the panel, and the panel then cut and the portion for the window opening removed. The window casing will fit into the wall opening and the finish-framing provided with the window product can be installed around the window on the wall to cover the stud framing.
The template according to the invention is particularly useful for the installation of decorative shapes of windows. Today, it is possible to purchase readymade windows in a wide variety of shapes, such as oval, hexagonal, octagonal, and semi-circular, and triangular, and also in a range of sizes. The template includes auxiliary guides to ensure perfect alignment of the installed window, even those windows of irregular shape. For example, mounting holes are provided in the template so that the template can be temporarily fastened in place on a wall panel or up against the wall studs. This allows the installer to fasten the template in place and then to measure the horizontal and/or vertical position of the template, before any cutting is done. Once it is determined that the template is properly aligned, the panel and/or studs can then be cut around the outer perimeter of the template, using a universal router bit, or cut-lines can be drawing with a pencil or other marking device. Pairs of alignment notches are also provided on the template, to simplify the task of determining alignment. One need only place a level against the template, an edge of the level aligned with one pair of notches, to determine the proper vertical and/or horizontal alignment of the window.
The template is made of sheet material and manufactured in a process that requires a minimum of finishing work. Thus, the template can be a stamped piece of sheet metal, such as aluminum, or a cut piece of wood, wood chip or wood fiber panel, plastic material, coated paper, etc. Ideally, several sizes of a particular shape can be placed concentrically to each other on a sheet, as a means of utilizing the material most efficiently.